The Dark Knight
by CardCaptor Goku
Summary: For all intense purposes, the events in this story are based on a true story, however some details have changed and some have been entirely made up. Improper dates for the characters have been used to create a more realistic and simplistic version of events. This fanfic will introduce OC Rhubol and OC Masamune. Please R
1. Chapter 1: The beginning and an end

_**Chapter 1**_

Once upon a time in a far-away land, there was a young boy, one that all new well and dis-liked. His name was Rhubol. Now, Rhubol was no ordinary boy, you see, he was what he liked to call "fifty shades of fucked up". Now nobody really understood why he called himself this but I'm going to share with you his dark story.

Rhubol was born in January 1997on Planet Vegeta to what some might call a very dysfunctional family. His father was extremely malevolent and was short-tempered and generally mean. His mother had no intention of having a family. However, for Rhubol's benefit they tried to be a family but to no avail. Obviously as it was only July 1997, 6 month old Rhubol knew not of what was going on and crawled around like nothing had ever changed. Sadly, his mother and father split up and this was when things started to get out of control.

* * *

_**July 9th 1997**_

"Look I don't see what your fucking problem is you bitch!" Rhubol's father screamed after slamming her head into the table.

"Uhh, just get the hell away from me you…you…you, BASTARD!" She whimpered as she staggered away from him. "I just don't want a bloody family. I'm not ready for one yet."

"Well boo fucking hoo. Is that what you said to his brothers' father or his sisters' father? NO! They left you because they saw you for what you really are."

"Yeah? Well what was that then you prick?"

"A self-centered and selfish whore!" He yelled

* * *

_**Meanwhile on Planet Earth**_

Masamune was born in May 1997; she has a fascinating future ahead of her but no one knows it. YET.

* * *

_**Back on Planet Vegeta**_

Now All the while whilst his un-godly parents were arguing, Rhubol was in the play room playing with his teddy bear, Goku. As Rhubol was small, he didn't really know how to care for things and because of all the violence he had seen in the short time that he'd been alive, he always tried to beat Goku the bear up but always ended up losing for some unknown reason.

* * *

"Really? I'm the selfish one am I? You're the one who doesn't give a shit what happens to that bastard child. And do you know what? If you don't want it, you can put it in fucking care!"

And with what, Rhubol's mother stormed out of the room with her case, slammed the front door and got into her Volkswagen Beetle and drove until she ran out of fuel.

Back in the house Rhubol's father was depressed. He sat down and rolled a cigarette after fetching his son.

"We're on our own kiddo. I don't care what that bitch said, I'm not giving you away. You're lucky really. You're the only one I've kept."

But him being down I the dumps didn't really last long and soon he was back to being the raving lunatic that he always was and is. What Rhubol didn't realize, was that this was to be the worst 16 years of his life to come


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner time

**_Chapter 2_**

Rhubol was an intelligent child. He had mastered the art of talking at the age of 2 and was walking perfectly fine on his own by the time he was 30 months old. His father thought that this made him different to the other people that he knew so he severely punished Rhubol at every chance he got. Poor Rhubol couldn't do anything because he was just too young so he just sat there on his living room floor taking whatever punishment his father gave him whilst tears rolled heavily but silently down his slim, soft face.

When Rhubol first started talking, his first word was Goku. His father, not believing his own ears, mercilessly beat him with his belt until Rhubol managed to crawl under his bed. Rhubol could never understand why his father was like this, so he just took whatever was thrown his way.

One of the worst things that Rhubol had to endure during his early childhood after he had started to talk was the meals. Not only were they scarce as his father was never at home, but when he was fed, the food was more or less inedible. If Rhubol didn't eat what was on his plate then it would be stowed for his next meal time to be served cold and then repeated until the plate was cleared.

* * *

**_January 25_****_th_****_ 1999_**

"Look father, it's not that you can't cook, but the fact that I just don't like beans and tomatoes" Rhubol strained whilst gagging.

"Look you son of a whore, you either eat what is on that goddamned plate or else you starve until breakfast where you WILL eat it" His father shouted whilst puffing away on his nicotine stick.

"Dad, I don't like it. I just cannot eat this. Don't you see that this is making me sick?"

"I just don't give a fucking shit what it does to you. You either eat or you don't. It's up to you, you bastard. You're lucky that you even have food on your plate. Everyone around here that the way you have learned to talk so fast means that you are fucking retard. That means that you are a bloody disgrace to my family and should be on the fucking streets like for fucking slut of a mother!" His father yelled at him.

After five more minutes of yelling at him using more obscene language and spitting at Rhubol, his father lifted Rhubol's shirt and stubbed out his cigarette in the center of Rhubol's chest.

"Arrrgh." Rhubol screamed helplessly

"No point screaming boy. No-one can hear you and even if they could they wouldn't come and help a retard child."

* * *

Five hours later Rhubol woke up from another nightmare slumped in his bed with a massive lump on his head with tears rolling in a constant scream down his face.

His nightmares were regular visited whenever he fell asleep or passed out. They were often about the beatings that he received daily but they often ending with him never waking up afterward. However, on occasion he did have a pleasant dream. A dream where he met a beautiful girl who was from another planet.

"Where's mom?" He thought to himself. "Why would my mom have left me with this monster?"

His thoughts carried on this dark trail for the remainder of the night until he finally drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Masamune was growing up at the standard rat of a 20 month year old toddler. She had just grasped the concept of walking and was quite confident at it. She rarely needed help unless she was very tired. She had started talking at the age of 18 months when her first word had been "sheep" when on holiday in Wales.

Her parents loved her dearly but could not understand why she kept mumbling in her sleep. The only word that they could hear was "Rhubol"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**_14 years later on Planet Earth_**

**_Rhubol_**

Rhubol walked into the big blue building for the second time that week. As he walked through the dark blue swinging doors he noticed a young girl. He caught her eye and she returned his smile with a scowl.

"Piccolo, is she always like this?"

"Well that's my arch-nemesis, so she probably thinks that you are as bad as I." He shrugged sarcastically.

"Me. As bad as you? Why would anyone ever think that?" Rolling his eyes

Throughout that night he couldn't help being drawn to the stranger sat at the desk looking a bit like a receptionist with her hair tied neatly in a bun behind her head. She looked slightly depressed. Rhubol could tell by the way she was slumped at the desk almost as if she were wishing that she was elsewhere.

"Will you stop staring at her?" Piccolo demanded.

"I can't help it you know. She's just so…alluring if you get my meaning".

"Yes but trust me, she is bad news to everyone. She is an oddity. She; who likes things that she is way too mature for, she, who doesn't trust easily and she, who is way out of your league Rhubol".

"I know, but a man can always dream, can't he?"

"Indeed he can Rhubol. Indeed he can." Piccolo sighed.

**_Masamune_**

Masamune was sat at the desk by the grand entrance to the rather dull building. An odd young fellow walked through the door with the person that she hated the most. Piccolo. The young man glanced at her, smiled, and then laughed. She thought that he must have been laughing at her so she returned his smile with a sharp scowl.

"Stop gaping at the new kid" Bulma sneered

"I'm not gaping thank you very much. Anyway, who would want to gape at anyone who was friendly with Piccolo?"

"You mean that he just waltzed right in here with Piccolo. Your Piccolo?" Bulma asked, seeming shocking by the thought.

"Yes he did. And he is NOT my Piccolo. Do I have to remind you of what he did to me?"

"No. Sorry, didn't mean to offend you there. I'll just let you get back to your gaping." Bulma laughed.

Masamune sighed heavily and watched in fascination as he told everyone I the room about his father, Frieza, and what he had accomplished back on Planet Vegeta, wherever that was.

"I suppose he's not that bad" She thought to herself.

"Better get to work Masa" Bulma said, breaking Masamune out of her bedazzled day-dreaming state.

"Yeah, I guess I had" She sighed

* * *

**_The Year 2002 on Planet Vegeta_**

In January 2000, Rhubol had turned 5. By this age he was walking, talking at reading at the age of a 7-year-old. His father, being the ever so busy and impatient man that he was had moved Rhubol and himself into 4 different towns before settling into a large town with the name of Ruby. Ruby was like most towns with lots of shops, schools, a hospital, a state center where bad people were kept, theaters and children's homes. When driving past these homes, Rhubol often pondered what it would be like if he got sent to one.

"Don't even think about it son" Frieza said, disturbing Rhubol from his wishful thinking. "I'm never sending you to one of those God awful places. I'll be dead before you end up there"

"But what if it gave me a better life" Rhubol kept this thought to himself as he had already had a beating earlier that morning and didn't want a repeat episode as he was still sore all over.

"Ahh, good, we are finally here" Frieza muttered as he pulled up outside Oak Tree Primary School

"Oh great. More useless people to get to know, more bullies to have fun with and more teachers who know nothing about teaching someone with my intelligence" Rhubol sighed

"Hey, you should be grateful that I'm not packing you off to boarding school you ungrateful little son of a bitch!" His father screamed "Just hurry up and get that scrawny little ass moving before I whip it into next week"


End file.
